laytonfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Datei Diskussion:Layton 7.png
Layton 7? Ich weiss nicht ob dieses neue Layton 7 noch irgendwas mit der Layton-Reihe zu tun hat, aber ich denke das "Layton" in dem Titel bezieht sich schon auf die Layton-Reihe. Jedenfalls hat Level-5 nicht sehr viele Spiele-Reihen gemacht die den Namen "Layton" beinhalten. Ich denke daher, das wir eine Verwechslung mit einer anderen Spiel-Reihe von Level-5 ausschliessen können. Abgesehen von meiner Verwirrung über diesen Titel (So etwas hatte ich jetzt aber wirklich nicht erwartet) und das mir nicht ganz einleuchtende Spielprinzip, stellt sich die Frage ob zu diesem Spiel eine Seite erstellt werden sollte. Was meint ihr? Remi010N (Diskussion) 14:47, 26. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Nun, Akihiro Hino hat ja bereits angedeutet, dass, wenn die Reihe fortgesetzt werden würde, einiges verändert werden würde... Aber sowas hätte ich jetzt nicht erwartet. Aber nach dieser Aussage ist es wohl anzunehmen, dass das sehr wohl etwas mit der Professor Layton Reihe zu tun hat. Woher genau kommt denn das Bild? Und gibt es vielleicht etwas ausführlichere Informationen hierüber auf der Level-5 Website? El-Ocsed (Diskussion) 17:57, 26. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Es kann von mir aus nur all zu gerne etwas mit der Professor Layton-Reihe zu tun haben. Aber der Zombie... Das Bild kommt von der Level-5 Webseite http://www.level5.co.jp/vision2013/. Mehr Infos stehen da aber nicht. Das Spiel scheint aber auch für den 3DS zu sein. Remi010N (Diskussion) 18:44, 26. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Also der Zombie bereitet mir ebenfalls Sorgen. Ich habe jedenfalls ein wenig gegoogelt und ein paar Seiten (auch mit Videomaterial) gefunden, aus denen hervorgeht, dass das wohl tatsächlich ein Layton-Spiel sein soll. Es handelt sich allerdings allem Anschein nach um ein RPG-artiges, computeranimiertes Plattform-Spiel, das neben dem 3DS auch auf Mobiltelefonen spielbar sein wird. Ich denke jedenfalls, das ist genug, um hier eine Seite über das Spiel zu erstellen, ich sehe nur immer noch nicht ganz, was dieses neue Spiel eigentlich mit der Reihe zu tun hat, abgesehen davon, dass es immer noch um Rätsel gehen soll. Ich fürchte fast, die haben sich nur entschieden, für dieses Spiel den Titel "Layton" zu benutzen, um die Verkaufszahlen zu steigern, da die Layton-Reihe mittlerweile halbwegs bekannt ist... Aber wir werden ja sehen. El-Ocsed (Diskussion) 20:20, 26. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Sogar Mystery Room hat im Gegensatz zu diesem Spiel mehr mit Layton zu tun. Aber ist Layton 7 ein Spin-Off oder eine Fortsetzung der Reihe? Ich bin irgendwie enttäuscht von diesem Spiel. Ich wusste schon, dass Level-5 eine andere Richtung einschlagen wollte. Aber das... Ich hatte auf einen neuen Layton Teil mit anderen Hauptcharakteren gehofft. Es war schon klar, dass sie nicht mehr genau die gleiche Art Spiel gemacht hätten. Ich dachte, dass sie vielleicht die Rätsel durch ein anderes Spielelement ersetzen würden. Die Rätsel in den Spielen mag ich zwar schon, aber mehr interessieren mich die Handlungen und die Charaktere der Spiele. Dieses Layton 7 sieht mir nicht nach einem so grossartigen Abenteuer aus wie wir es von Professor Layton kennen. Vor allem, da das Spiel auch auf Mobiltelephonen erscheinen wird. Remi010N (Diskussion) 14:16, 27. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Da geht es mir genauso. Ich hätte auch eher erwartet, dass die Reihe vielleicht mit Luke oder Desmond oder irgendjemand anderem als neuen Hauptcharakter fortgesetzt wird und die Rätsel vielleicht durch solches Gameplay wie beim Ruinenmodus im fünften Spiel oder der Luftverfolgungsjagd im sechsten Spiel ersetzt werden, also quasi, dass das ganze eher in Richtung Indiana Jones oder Dr. Lautrec geht. Eine andere Option, auf die ich auch gehofft hätte, wäre es vielleicht gewesen, noch mehr Crossover zu machen, zum Beispiel mit Spielen wie Dr. Lautrec oder Rythm Thief. Sowas in der Art hätte ich unter den "Veränderungen" erwartet, von denen Akihiro Hino gesprochen hat und damit wäre ich auch im Endeffekt einverstanden gewesen, denn wie du schon gesagt hast, sind die Handlungen (und die Musik) ja auch ein wichtiger Teil der Spiele. Aber in "Layton 7" scheint es sowas wie eine richtige Handlung gar nicht zu geben. Vom Spielprinzip geht es eher in Richtung "Professor Layton Royale" oder "Layton Kyōju to Seiki no Shichikaitou", aber bei den beiden Spielen wurden wenigstens die Charaktere und er Stil der Professor Layton Spiele beibehalten. Im Prinzip hat diese "Fortsetzung" also noch weniger mit den eigentlichen Spielen zu tun als alle Spin-Offs. Im Wesentlichen gibt es an dem neuen Spiel nichts, dass noch wirklich mit Layton zu tun hat: Es setzt die Handlung nicht fort, hat keinen gleichen Charaktere, (vermutlich auch nicht die gleichen Schauplätze), völlig neues Gameplay, einen ganz anderen Stil und ist zum Teil nicht mal für die gleiche Konsole. Es würde mich auch nicht überraschen, wenn auch die Musik ganz anders wäre. Es soll zwar immer noch um Rätsel gehen, aber abgesehen davon gibt es nichts, was das Spiel mit Layton verbindet. Und der Zombie ist auch lächerlich. Es sieht wirklich so aus, als würde Level-5 einfach nur nicht wollen, dass der Titel "Layton", der mittlerweile sehr erfolgreich ist, verfällt, somit ist das Ganze eine reine Profit-Aktion. El-Ocsed (Diskussion) 17:25, 27. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Ich verstehe nicht wieso Level-5 an so ein Spiel ein "Layton" dranhängt. Ich meine so etwas, man sieht es ja jetzt, löst hauptsächlich negative Reaktionen aus. Ich denke auch nicht, dass das Spiel durch das "Layton" mehr gekauft wird. Ich hätte ein einzelnes Spiel, in dem Professor Layton nach Claires Tod, nach den Ursachen der Explosion der Zeitmaschiene sucht, noch sehr spannend gefunden. Dort hätte man auch statt Luke, einen anderen "Partner" verwenden können. Zwar wäre das nur für ein Spiel gewesen, aber es hätte für etwas Abwechslung gesorgt. Eine gute Story wäre es natürlich auch gewesen. Ich glaube aber, das Ende dieses Spiels wäre noch deprimierender als sonst gewesen. Wir wissen ja warum... (Bill Hawks -_-) Ich hätte auch noch eine andere gute Idee zu einer Fortsetzung. Diese kann ich aber wegen der Spoiler hier nicht nennen. Alles in allem hoffe ich aber, dass irgendwann wieder ein richtiges Layton Spiel erscheinen wird. Es gibt nicht viele Spiele die eine solche Atmosphäre haben wie die Layton Spiele. Wurde das Spielprinzip denn wirklich schon so langweilig? Bei Zelda ist es ja auch schon seit Jahren etwa das Gleiche und die Spiele sind immer noch Super... Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass die Layton-Serie jetzt einfach vorbei sein soll. Remi010N (Diskussion) 17:58, 27. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Mehr oder weniger gute Nachrichten: Es gibt vielleicht noch Chancen auf eine ordentliche Fortsetzung der Layton-Reihe: Wie es scheint, gibt es in "Layton 7" genau 7 spielbare Charaktere (Der Zombie und der Hund sind auch spielbar) und genau das scheint der Grund zu sein, weshalb das Spiel "Layton 7" heißt. Der Titel ist also insofern irreführend, dass es sich dabei nicht um eine numerische Einordnung in die Reihe handelt, sondern lediglich um einen Hinweis auf die Anzahl der Figuren. Demzufolge handelt es sich eindeutug NICHT um eine Fortsetzung, sondern wirklich um nichts weiter als ein einfaches Spin-Off. Es könnte zwar nur ein Gerücht sein, aber ich denke schon, dass da was Wahres dran ist, denn wenn das wirklich eine Fortsetzung der Reihe sein sollte, glaube ich, dass sie es auf eine viel spektakulärer Werise bekanntgegeben hätten, denn bis jetzt hat noch kaum jemand etwas davon mitgekriegt. Wenn sie die Reihe wirklich mit etwas gutem Neuen fortsetzen wollen, schätze ich, das wird auf der Tokyo Game Show enthüllt, also sollten wir bis zum 19. September warten. El-Ocsed (Diskussion) 09:19, 28. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Dass das "7" sich auf die Charaktere beziehen könnte, habe ich auch schon mitbekommen. Eine Fortsetzung scheint das Spiel jedenfalls nicht zu sein. Mit der Tokyo Game Show könntest du recht haben. Ich hoffe sehr, dass da etwas enthüllt wird. Remi010N (Diskussion) 15:33, 28. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Da ich nun mit der Handlung des sechsten Spiels durch bin, kannst du mir ja jetzt sagen, was deine Idee zu einer Fortsetzung gewesen wäre. Ich selbst habe auf Basis vom Ende des sechsten Spiels auch eine Idee für eine mögliche Fortsetzung, möglicherweise handelt es sich sogar um dieselbe. El-Ocsed (Diskussion) 14:55, 10. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Eine Fortsetzung mit Descole oder Emmy wäre noch möglich und bei Descole auch irgendwie wünschenswert... Ich glaube aber selbst nicht, dass das mal irgendwann gemacht wird. Dass man Descoles Gesicht nie sieht, ist auch irgendwie enttäuschend. Remi010N (Diskussion) 16:05, 10. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Eine Fortsetzung mit Descole ist genau das, was ich mir auch gedacht hätte. Die letzte Descole-Szene im sechsten Spiel würde ja eine perfekte Einleitung dafür bieten. Er könnte ja auch als Professor Desmond Locklair Fälle lösen oder so. Was sein Gesicht betrifft, so habe ich persönlich die Vermutung, dass er sich für seine Rolle als Professor Locklair nicht wirklich verkleidet, sondern lediglich eine Brille aufgesetzt hat, also dass er quasi in Wirklichkeit so aussieht. Das ist aber nur eine Theorie... El-Ocsed (Diskussion) 19:26, 10. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Dass Descole so aussieht wie Professor Locklair denke ich auch. Aber da man ihn nie ohne seine Maske sieht kann man nicht ganz sicher sein. Eine Fortsetzung mit ihm als Professor Locklair wäre wirklich super! Remi010N (Diskussion) 21:28, 10. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Wenn er dann auch noch einen Zylinder tragen würde (nicht so einen wie Layton, ich denke ein dezenter traditioneller gebogener (vielleicht wie beim Maskierten Gentleman (aber komplett in schwarz, nicht in weiß)) oder dem Logo der Spiele würde ihm vielleicht stehen) könnte man in den deutschen Versionen mit dem "L" von Locklair sogar das Original-Logo beibehalten. Die Frage ist nur, ob ihm das dann auch so gut passen würde. El-Ocsed (Diskussion) 21:09, 11. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Leider sind die Chancen für eine solche Fortsetzung ziemlich gering. Aber aus Desmond/Descoles Charakter könnte man wirklich gut eine Hauptperson machen. Remi010N (Diskussion) 21:51, 11. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass am Ende des Spiels wieder "Fortsetzung folgt..." steht, dürfte es schon eine Fortsetzung (bei der es sich nicht um "Layton 7" handelt) geben. Zwar sieht es aufgrund der Tatsache, dass da wieder die erste Szene des ersten Spiels gezeigt wird, so aus als handle es sich dabei lediglich um eine Anspielung auf dne ersten Teil, da der ja chronologisch nach dem sechsten Spiel spielt, aber ich glaube, wenn es "nur" eine Anspielung wäre, würde man nicht "Fortsetzung folgt..." schreiben. Daher lässt das für mich folgende Theorie als wahrscheinlich erscheinen: Die Entwickler wollen vielleicht ein Remake vom ersten Teil machen, wo dann natürlich auch alle Features aus den neueren Teilen enthalten sind (Kuriositäten, Episoden, Krempeljagd,...). So könnte es von der gesamten ersten Trilogie 3DS Remakes geben, wo dann bessere Graphiken, mehr Cutscenes usw. eingebaut sein können. El-Ocsed (Diskussion) 17:19, 24. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Die Idee mit dem Remake ist eigentlich gut. Ich denke aber nicht, dass so etwas gemacht wird. Es lohnt sich irgendwie nicht ein Spiel nur wegen der besseren Graphikmöglichkeiten "neu" zu machen. Ich fand es auch unlogisch dass am Ende des Spiels "Fortsetzung folgt..." steht. Wenn es sich nämlich auf ersten Teil bezieht, ergeben die beiden Trilogien irgendwie eine Endlosschleife, da das "Fortsetzung folgt..." am Ende von Layton 3 sich auf den vierten Teil bezieht. Remi010N (Diskussion) 18:39, 24. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Ja, so eine Endlosschleife wäre seltsam. Was allerdings die Remakes betrifft, wurde ja auch vom fünften Spiel eins angefertigt, und das ohne dass es irgendwelche graphischen Verbesserungen oder neue Features zur Option gegeben hätte. El-Ocsed (Diskussion) 19:16, 24. Nov. 2013 (UTC)